1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional display device that is fitted to a vehicle and the like, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-032286, for example, discloses a display device that includes a first display unit that displays instruments of the vehicle and a second display unit that displays additional information. The second display unit of the display device is arranged with a plurality of colorless transparent light guide plates in an overlapping manner on the face of a dial of the first display unit, and on the light guide plates, patterns are formed with grooves. In such a display device, as a technology to illuminate and display a certain display pattern as needed, a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-003431 is available, for example.
In such a display device, to achieve a wider variety of display, there is a case of performing a variety of display on the first display unit described in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-032286, and on a liquid crystal display and the like, for example. In the conventional display device, the grooves forming the patterns in the second display unit may be visually recognized even when the second display unit is in a state of non-display. Consequently, this may cause the visibility of the display on the first display unit and the liquid crystal display to be disturbed.